


Untitled

by blueswan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe knows everyone in Smallville has a secret meteor power.<br/>Drabble originally posted April 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Glistening wet, same as always. Chloe is fascinated. Lana’s mouth a source of fascination since the first day they met. Years have gone by and still pink, still curved, still glossy bright.

If everyone in Smallville has one, then Lana’s secret meteor power lies in her perfect lips. Chloe thinks the words sweet, warm, kissable; heat in her cheeks.

Chloe drinks her coffee and glances over the edge of her cup. Lana reaches up with a napkin and dabs at her mouth and Chloe leans forward. Her finger travels the last few inches to touch, investigate and discover. So soft.


End file.
